


Horsing Around

by TheAwkwardLadyJay



Series: 25 Days of Ego Christmas [22]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Horses, M/M, i love me some horses, i mainly wrote this for the horse, jackie loves them, marvelsepticeye - Freeform, marvin is terrified of them, not a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardLadyJay/pseuds/TheAwkwardLadyJay
Summary: Marvin has never liked horses. They're big, scary looking and he's pretty sure they want to eat him. Jackie, on the other hand, loves the animals and he's determined to help his boyfriend see their beauty too.





	Horsing Around

**Author's Note:**

> So, I helped one of my friends with her Christmas shopping and it took much longer than I had expected. I only had about thirty minutes to write today, so this is super rushed. I am very sorry about that. Hopefully, you guys still enjoy it though.  
> Also, I adore horses. I based the one here off of my own horse, who is a sassy little piece of shit. Just like me! He's such a sweetheart though. Writing this made me miss him... but I'll see him again in a few days, so it's okay!!  
> Anyway, I'll stop rambling so ya'll can read.  
> The prompt is Sleigh/Jingle Bells.

“Are you sure they’re nice?” Marvin whispered, looking at the horses nervously.

Jackie laughed and patted one of their velvety noses, “They’re sweethearts. Look at how cute they are!”

Marvin shuddered, “I don’t know if I would call them cute…”

Jackie turned to him and grabbed his arm, yanking him over to stand in front of the smallest of the horses, “Go ahead and pet her. Her name is Bell. She’s an absolute darling. I promise she won’t bite you. I’ve been helping out with these guys for years. They’re very well trained animals.”

The magician slowly reached out a hand, watching the animal apprehensively. The horse snorted, blowing warm air over his hand and he jumped, a squeak leaving his lips. Bell nickered quietly and reached her snout out towards him, her nostrils flaring in and out.

Jackie stepped up to his terrified boyfriend and took his hand, gently guiding it to the horse’s snout, “There you go,” he whispered, helping Marvin stroke the soft fur, “See? She’s not so bad is she?”

A small laugh escaped Marvin as the horse nudged against his palm. He stepped closer to her and brought his other hand up, running it along her wide cheek softly.

Jackie watched fondly, scratching one of Bell’s ears affectionately. After a moment, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a square treat, holding it out to Marvin, “Go ahead and feed her. She’ll love you forever afterward.”

The magician’s eyes widened at the thought of having the horse’s massive teeth so close to his fingers but he took the treat. He held it out to the horse, holding it between his pointer and his thumb. Bell’s ears straightened and she went for the treat. Marvin squeezed his eyes shut, ready for the pain.

Jackie sighed and pushed the horse’s head away, knocking the treat into Marvin’s palm, “Don’t hold the treat like that, you silly. She might be a darling but she doesn’t know the difference between the treat and your fingers.” He laid a treat flat on his palm, spreading his fingers and holding it out to Bell, “Hold it like this. There’s nothing for her to confuse the treat with and she’ll just pluck it from your hand.”

Bell did so, happily crunching on the treat. She let out a soft whinny and looked at Marvin expectantly.

The magician gulped and followed Jackie’s directions, holding his palm out flat with the treat on top of it. Bell swooped in and gulped the treat down, nuzzling at Jackie’s shoulder for more.

The hero chuckled and scratched her nose, “Sorry, honey. That’s all we can give you. We don’t want you getting sick after your big show tonight.”

They both said their goodbyes to the horse and left. Bell whinnied her own farewell as they shut the barn door.

Marvin turned to Jackie, grinning, “That was really cool. I didn’t know horses could be so gentle. They always look so mean when they’re moving.”

Jackie shrugged, “They’re powerful animals but they’re not malicious. As long as you treat them right they’re like big dogs. Of course, like all animals, there are those that will hurt you if given the chance. Take Thunder Hooves over there for example,” he gestured at a corral off to the side of the barn. A big, black stallion was pawing at the snow, his barrel chest heaving. He reared and bucked, running circles around the corral.

Marvin shuddered. That was a scary horse.

“He just got brought in from another ranch where he was abused. They were trying to make him a racehorse but injured his legs in the process. He doesn’t trust humans, so if you tried to do what we just did with Bell, he would happily stomp on you,” Jackie continued.

Marvin looked away from the horse and sidled over so Jackie was between him and the corral, “So respect them and they won’t kill you.”

Jackie laughed, “Yeah. Pretty much. Anyway, are you excited for Jingle Bell’s Parade? I really think you’re going to like it. It’s all about horses and these guys have been trained to do some incredible stuff.”

Marvin nodded, relaxing as the subject changed, “Yeah. It sounds really cool. But why is it called Jingle Bell’s Parade? Who’s Jingle Bell?”

Jackie giggled, “You were just petting her, you doof. We call her Bell for ease’s sake. We tried calling her Jingle at first but that just doesn’t sound as nice, ya know?”

Marvin blinked before a wide smile covered his face. If Bell was the lead horse, he was definitely going to enjoy the show.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests or questions go ahead and leave them in a comment or you can hop over to my tumblr, theawkwardladyjay, and leave them there. Either way, I will appreciate them and respond as quickly as possible!  
> Also, I would like to thank you guys for all of the amazing comments! I'm so glad you all have enjoyed reading this series as much as I have writing it. I'm going to be very sad when this ends, but there will be more stories and hopefully you will find those just as enjoyable as these little tales.
> 
> theawkwardladyjay.tumblr.com


End file.
